A Tale of Life, told from a 3rd point of view
by BloodyGothicGanondorf666
Summary: 100/10 its relly gud - ign
1. lone cattle my name asheru

full first chapter: By jaicob fieldz This tale of hipness and goth statrs in the bak of hot topic. Here shops S'exy Puffius, a emo kirby esque time puffy who is goth. He wears black fishnets, black lipstic black clothes, and he cuts. Here also shops little demon lord cole, who is lookinbg for bboty and cumm. Cole is bi because thaths the THINGGgGgGgG. Also at hot tepic is cofagrigus who is supar sad because he just broke up with his bf Ryukybusha the samurer. They used to watch netflix and be on their phones the whoile time they watched netflix. S'exy is wondering arounfd the store looking at the mascara when he suddenly sez cole. He is like "i want the booty, give me the booty, yes I want the booty" he runs up to colez leg and starts to hump it and cole be like "hay wut r u doing s'exy" Then s'exy looks uo and sees that its cole and he's like ourorkarorourkar?!~~~~desu kawaii s'exy!~~~~ s'exy then rampages through the store tearing down all the doctor who t=shirts and mascara.

noooooooo sez cofagriugus when s'exy hits ihm. Damn you coffey man! ses s'exy cole runs over and shoves his keck ito s'exy's mouth and sez calm down swweety poo. S'exy then bites off cole's deck and start to eat it like a lolipop. Cole is blleding a mix of cum and bolod on s'exy and s'exy is lobing it. obykywoujo~~~~sexyanimegirlpornhubbishiiii~~~~~~~ cofagrigus is desperate for sexy time to so he jumps in and yells at s'exy "seck my pokEballz!" s'exy then agrees and the hot topic threesome begins. A problem srarises when cofagrius ets his pokREballz stuck in s'exy's fishnet. Oh no sez hot topic clerk. Here is backstory on him: hius name is bloody sword ( just like his special power excep his penis is hiz sword") he is a creck dealer, he is a hooker and all dat too so a dn he cuts and has a tumblr account where he posts pics of his scrars so he's pretty edge right. Bloody sword puts the trio in his 2069 lambobogingi (his likense plate sade jontron on it) and he sped off back to his house. Bak at bludyz house dey are watchin inception and bloodgyt relizez that he haz ebola so hges like cougn on em ealll. So budy infecs s'exy, cofagrigus, and cole all in 1 mean man cugh. Then blody gos super sayan and he reales sayan cum ingo his couch and hiz couk has a sayan baby naemed jello. Jello dide 2 sec later but he sturted a twitter in those tw0 secunds and said that he lieked jeallo. After that cole wakre up and sez oh no I haz eboli and he sad :(((((((( thenj s'exy wakes up and sez obi-kawaiiiumiiojoooo~~~~~ aND uses his mindk ontrl to wake up cofagrigus and kill kill jkill cofsgriguus killed couch and bloudy. .jaleo came bak from da dead and therw super sayan jealooo at mean man s'exy. Then s'exy order cofagrigus to kill jaelo and jello did. So then s'exy is bik slperd by shrek who jumped through the window with a lightsaber!1 and so shrek cuts down jellos ghost so jeloo gone now but he haz scarz wer scars that he post on hist tumbler accunt. Shrek then puts out a thrid arm and points a gun at all 3 sexual mates and they lieke ahhhh. So den shrek says sueck his hug dunkey dick or he will shot s'exy and all dem. So s'exy cole and cofagrigus getg down and suck shreks 72 ink. Shrek thesn shots ogre cum all over them. 9 munths laterkawaiioujibakasundere~~~~~ push mr. s'exy~~~ sez billy ray cyrus the docah. / 2 hours later/ its a beutifal baby ogre male guyz" sez doctar billy ray cyrus. 10 yerz later/ shrek, s'exy, cofagrihgus, cole, and ogrenisha live in a haopy fam where they are opan abut sex to eachother. The end...? oh shiet sequrl/ 100/10 would fap - ign


	2. return of old busters and a few new guyz

Hello, two people that are reading this! For those of you who are utterly confused by the first chapter, you will be with this one as well! This is a parody, a work of fiction for laughs. Enjoy: ckapter 2: frendz2.0: s'exyyyy! shouted cofargrius s'exy called out ye and cofagrzuz wuz like "orgrenisha gut ito shrek's gun stshj agen! on no)):((((((( so s'exy went to go ko ogrenisha and ogrenisaa uz like hai gayt awey frum mee laddy. S'exy picked up a desert eagle to duke it out wit haer sun, orgenisha. Orgenisha was armyed wit a maycro smg with a silencerand a camo tit and a ak dat went a bangabanga bum..ancf just when s'exy fired, kool aid man jumped fro da window along wit micheal bay zo there wuz a explosion~~michealbayexplosivesinc.~~kool aid man killed micheal bay then by usin poison kool aid and he wuz like u cant maek shit moovies no more dododo hed and he wuz loling and postin a pic to tumblr and den kool aid man put ogreisha in a head lock and said put the micro down so he did and kool aid man was then registerd as a kied predater so he aint allowerd witin 200ft of a chuck e cheese or toys r us who is u aks s'exy " I be food coloring and sugar" he said and ima bout to drug u butth ahh sed s'exy orgenisha was driving a raced car through a meth lab when he ran over walter white and he was like "i got ebola :(" when larry the lobster appeared and he wuz like do u even lif? Orgenisha just ran him ova and then he made it to da back of the meth lab and he saw thomas the tank engine and the wiggles making a deal. Immediately thomas pulled out a mini gun and fired away, an dubstep music started playing. The wiggles combined intoi steve jobs combined with kim kardashian. Steve kardashian's ass served as the shield of thomas the tank engine, cuzz dat ass be meaty dough. Ogrenisha summoned the true power of friendship and conducted a "whop wore it bezt!" pole and he used the power of twho the hell carez to kull steve kardashian. Meanwhile s'exy had on a oculus rift, and wuz playing a boob squeez sim called "Booby Battlez Collection MILF TittieS wet and milky edition" wherfe he wuz usin a winnie da pooh expansion pak so he wuz squezin pooh's man tits and he wuz fappin like oh gobyyyy eventuallyt s'exy cummed on the oculus rift and it had a bab=y named bob saget. /transfer to real life in shrek's pov/ cheezcake, beer, and smelly shitz are wha make me happy sed shrek while he was sitting on cole. They were watching jersey shore, shrek had to get drunk to kep himsev entertan. He wuz drunk textin his frendz pussy in heels and he texed "im one sharpie away fum bein a crazy cat laddy" and then he shat himself he thenordered cole to clean the shat wit a unused tampon so cole hasd to kinda vcacum igt upp. Orgenisha then cam in the rom and wuz like "mom some oen be at da dor" shrek the sweared in latin and then cryed abut the endin to his last movie. When shrek answerd the door, thewe stud a jehoves witness who said"do u be gotten time to bive us ur cesh today? Shrk then saht on these people and the shat ran down der facs. The 2 pdeps there dthen wre consumd in piss yelow, and they transformed into bloody, and bloody's coluch, and than whut loked like sanic the hedghug came flotin down frum the hevens like ba jammy jam and when he got down next to bloody and the couch, he split into 3 theree people: sanic the heghug, bob saget, and jello, bllody and his couchs child. Bazinga chezcake yelled shrek


End file.
